


Love and Victory

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hotspur lives, Married Couple, Schmoop, Seriously that's all this is, Stupid fluffy happy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: Hotspur survives. Unrepentant fluff.





	Love and Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of Of Outlaws and Kings but hey I needed to write some Katespur fluff. 
> 
> No seriously that's all this is. Fluff.

He needed a shave and a haircut, Kate noted, as he curled up with his head in her lap. He never let himself get this scruffy, but at this point she wasn't going to complain. It was enough to have him back. Besides- it made him look dashing. She absentmindedly stroked this unruly blond head as they talked, catching each other up on all that had transpired since that awful July.

"It's true," Hotspur said, playing with her free hand. "I know it sounds crazy but..."

"With you, everything's crazy," Kate said with a laugh. "Or maybe nothing is crazy, everything is possible."

"W-we w-were on the run and we got completely lost," Hotspur said, stumbling over two words in a row with the troublesome "W." Kate would never admit it but she found his stutter rather cute.

"Through no fault of your own," Kate said, the eyeroll audible.

"Of course," Hotspur rallied , either not catching her good-natured sarcasm or ignoring it. "W-we ended up in the Midlands." He stopped abruptly and kissed her knuckles. "I missed you," he said, still holding her hand to his lips.

"I missed you too," Kate said. She shut her eyes. That didn't even begin to describe how she'd felt for the past four months. "Oh Harry... I didn't want to think you were gone... I couldn't make myself believe it."

"I'm not gone," Hotspur said, sitting up. "I'm right here!" He pulled her in for a proper kiss. "You didn't give up on me, did you?" He asked when they broke the kiss. 

"I never could," Kate replied truthfully. "I love you, Harry. How could I?"

Hotspur swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to join him. She laughed at the sudden action, the momentum of which made her fall right into his arms, just as strong and comforting as always. 

Oh Kate... Hotspur took her hands, dancing to some undanceable music in his head. He was terrible at dancing and always tripped over his feet and stepped on hers but it didn't matter, this was no official function, but rather their bedroom, and the dance just for them. They both laughed, feeling like children. As to be expected, he tripped, fortunately close enough to topple onto the bed- with Kate conveniently on top, both giggling.

She nuzzled his neck, not minding the scratch of his stubble on her cheek. Hotspur hoped she'd stay there, and to his delight she did, each steady breath warm on his neck. They lay there, out of breath, for a good while, snuggled together in quiet. This had been rare even when Hotspur had been home before this revolt. He rarely shut up and they bickered and teased each other all the time, one of their ways of showing how much they loved each other. Others didn't understand, but they did. 

Kate felt Hotspur's arms around her as he squeezed her tight. Her gut twisted as she remembered how she had thought she would never feel this again. She let herself relax in her husband's arms, safe from that world without Harry Percy, her stupid, angry, beautiful, loving Harry.

And Hotspur never wanted to let go of her, instead content to lay there as long as he could til the next battle called him... no. He needed to be here, for more than just a moment's rest, for all the lost time, for his wife. 

They ended up falling asleep curled up together. They'd resume their updates in the morning. Kate made a mental note to give him a nice bath tomorrow. Harry made a mental note to do this whole cuddling thing more often. He may have lost the battle but this was the best victory he'd ever achieved.


End file.
